


Excuse Me, Baby, Kiss Me?

by Frostly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, beware of kiss thirsty little bears guys, sudden attacks on the quad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: Jongin just wants to kiss Minseok. Hejust.wants.to kiss.Minseok.





	Excuse Me, Baby, Kiss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> helloo 
> 
> this took me so long to finish... i abandoned it in july because /sighs slump! and i avoided writing the last scene until like, three days ago lol. but finally!!!!! i finished it!!!!! and i dont hate it anymore!!!! whew!!! 
> 
> title from aoa's excuse me. kinda. i always thought they were singing that instead of "excuse me, 'cuse me, babe  
'cuse me, 'cuse me"... until i actually checked out the lyrics...  
gotta say i like my version better tho :P
> 
> happy reading, see you at the end!!

The hum of the engine dwindles to a stop as Minseok pulls up his car in front of Jongin’s dorm. Jongin’s heart leaps in his chest when Minseok turns to look at him, like it’s been doing since the very first time Jongin saw Minseok, after dance practice, standing just outside the practice room’s door, looking for Yixing.

The smile that’s curving Minseok’s lips is small, tender. It’s nice. So nice. It makes the corners of Jongin’s lips tug upwards too. 

Jongin looks down at his lap. “Thank you for today,” he says, playing with the hem of his leather jacket. “I had a really good time.”

An understatement. 

This has been the best day ever. The perfect first date. A frozen yogurt and ice cream tasting at the ice cream parlour near the park, then a walk along the pond, hands laced together, still cold from holding all those sample cups, and after that a nice dinner of scalding hot and spicy tteokbokki from a street vendor, one big serving to share. 

Perfect. 

“I’m glad,” Minseok says, voice soft. “I had a really good time too.”

Their eyes meet when Jongin looks up again and a jolt of anticipation vibrates through Jongin’s body.

This is it, right? This is the moment. Their first kiss. 

Jongin would be lying if he said he hasn’t been thinking about it since forever, if he said he hasn’t lost focus more than once, more than a dozen times really, just thinking of Minseok and what it would be like to kiss him, to be kissed by him. 

And Jongin wants it, wants it _ so much_. 

Minseok leans forward and Jongin inhales, heart starting to beat like crazy as Minseok’s face comes closer, and closer, eyes trained on Jongin, until there’s barely any space left between them, their noses almost touching. 

Jongin’s eyes flutter closed and he tilts his chin up a little, lips parted, waiting, and…

A soft pressure lands on his right cheek, warm. It lingers there for a few seconds before pulling away slowly. 

Jongin’s brow furrow. 

A kiss on the cheek?

Jongin opens his eyes to look at Minseok when nothing else comes after that, confused and a little disappointed. 

That’s it?

Some of it must show on his face because Minseok laughs a little and reaches a hand to cup Jongin’s chin, brushing his thumb over the small pout pursing Jongin’s lips. 

“Cute.”

His smile is wider now and so fond that it’s all too easy for Jongin to let go of the disappointment at not getting his kiss, and he smiles too, flushing a little at the affectionate remark. 

In the end, this is exactly something Minseok would do, Jongin figures. It’s just like him, to want to be all gentlemanly and proper, and it’s one of the many, _ many _ things Jongin loves about Minseok, how gentle and sweet and _ wonderful _ he can be, making Jongin’s body flood with warmth. (There are times, though, when Jongin catches a particular twinkle in Minseok’s eyes, downright sinful, and the warmth turns into _ fire_. Jongin loves that too. Can’t wait to uncover all the promises he can read there, when Minseok looks at him like that.)

It’s just like him, and honestly, Jongin isn’t sure that he would have been able to stop if they did kiss. Minseok’s lips are way, way too appealing. 

“I’ll text you, okay?” Minseok says, thumb caressing Jongin’s cheek now, back and forth. 

Jongin nods wordlessly and Minseok lets him go, retreating back to his seat, and starts the car again as Jongin opens the door. 

“Goodnight, Jongin.”

Jongin stops then, turning around in his seat, and before he can overthink it he leans over the middle console to plant a firm kiss on Minseok’s cheek. He can’t leave like this, he must do some taking of his own. 

Minseok’s eyebrows are raised when he pulls away, his mouth parted in pleased surprise, and Jongin has to bite his lip not to let a wide grin spread over his face. 

“Goodnight,” he whispers and with that he heads out and closes the car door behind himself. 

He’s giddy as he skips up the stairs to the dorm entrance. Doesn’t matter if they didn’t kiss tonight, there’s always next time, and after that they’ll have all the time in the world to kiss as much as they want. Which is a lot in Jongin’s case. A _ lot _ lot. 

_ Next time_.

❤

Next time comes at the end of their second date the next day, after dinner and a movie. They had decided on a horror and while Jongin isn’t easily scared by the genre, he had made the most of the situation to shamelessly cuddle up to Minseok and hold his hand for the whole duration of the movie. Minseok didn’t let go either, not when the lights had turned on and not as they had walked back to his car.

They’re standing outside Jongin’s dorm room now and Jongin knows it’s going to happen, he can feel it, he can see it in the way Minseok is looking at him. 

And Jongin is so ready, was ready to kiss Minseok the moment he showed up at Jongin’s door, looking way too good to be real, with his light washed jeans and his denim jacket. 

Minseok takes a step forward and just like last time Jongin’s heart starts thumping, anticipation building inside him. Sweet, torturous anticipation. 

Jongin lets the door behind him hold his weight as Minseok takes another step and he holds his breath when Minseok moves one hand up to cradle the back of his neck, the other going to cup his face. 

Minseok tilts Jongin’s face down and Jongin’s lips part automatically as Minseok gently draws him closer to himself, to his mouth. 

One inch, only one inch now and theyー

The door abruptly swings open. 

It startles them and Jongin almost falls backwards when he loses the door's support, but Minseok is quick enough to catch him, pulling him against himself with a secure grip around his shoulders

“Oh...” comes a sheepish voice from inside the room. 

Righting himself, Jongin turns his head, slowly. “Jongdae...”

Jongdae’s sheepish expression quickly transforms into one of panic at the murderous intent gleaming in Jongin’s eyes. “I’mー I’m sorry, I thought someone knocked!”

“Jong_dae_ー”

Whatever string of curses Jongin was going to spew out at his roommate is stopped by Minseok guiding Jongin’s attention back to himself with a hand to his cheek. Jongdae takes that opportunity to quickly close the door again. Because he knows what’s good for him. 

There’s a sweet smile curving Minseok’s lips. “I’ll text you,” he says. “It’s getting late anyway.”

Jongin fights the urge to whine. He doesn’t want texts, he wants _ kisses_. 

Once again Minseok seems to read him like a book because he chuckles and leans up to kiss his nose, stroking his cheek placatingly before stepping away. 

“Goodnight, Jongin.”

“Goodnight…” Jongin echoes, forlorn, and watches as Minseok disappears around the corner and down the stairs. 

He let himself fall back against the door with a frustrated sigh. He’s gonna murder Jongdae. 

❤ 

They’re standing in the hallway, Minseok having found Jongin after class to have lunch together. 

Minseok is talking, something about his senior thesis, but Jongin isn’t really listening. It’s not that he’s not interested in what Minseok is saying, he could listen to Minseok talking for hours really, he’s just having problems keeping his focus right now.

They’re standing really close to each other, so much so that Jongin can smell Minseok’s cologne and he can see the tiny freckle on Minseok’s upper lip perfectly, sitting almost right in the centre of his cupid bow. Jongin wants to kiss it, wants to lick it softly with the tip of his tongue. He really, really does. He unconsciously licks his own lips.

Minseok’s lips stretch into a smile and that’s when Jongin finally registers Minseok has stopped talking, and when he tears his eyes away from Minseok’s mouth, he knows he’s been caught staring. 

Minseok’s smile spreads, a knowing glint in his eyes, and Jongin’s stomach swoops when Minseok takes a step closer, placing a hand on his chest. Once again, anticipation hits Jongin, the air around them suddenly feeling static with it, and he finds himself automatically bending down when Minseok starts to lean in, head tilted up to reach him. 

Minseok looks even more beautiful from this up close. Pretty eyes and pretty lashes and pretty mouth and Jongin doesn’t give a damn if their first kiss is going to be in the middle of a hallway, he just wants to_ kiss Minseok_.

Jongin’s eyes flutter closed andー

“Mr Kim!”

Something inside Jongin shrivels up and dies. 

Almost stomping his foot like a petulant child because _he’s been_ _robbed once again_, he snaps his eyes open and stiffly straightens up to look at the culprit. Walking towards them is a professor. Jongin has never seen her before, so the Mr Kim she’s looking for must be Minseok.

“Ah, Miss Choi,” Minseok says, confirming Jongin’s suspicions, and Jongin wants to cry when he takes a step back and turns to face his professor. His stupid professor with her stupid bad timing.

“I wanted to talk to you about the latest draft of your thesis,” she smiles politely. Jongin scowls. “Could you come with me for a second?”

“Of course,” Minseok nods, mouth pressed into a tight, little smile and turns to Jongin. “I’ll see you later,” he murmurs and his face softens, smile turning apologetic. There’s disappointment in his eyes too and Jongin almost whines like a wounded puppy when he squeezes his hand for a moment before walking away. 

With an annoying feeling of deja vu, Jongin sulks as he once again watches Minseok’s retreating back, left to stand in the middle of the hallway alone and _ kiss-less_. 

❤ 

Jongin stalks through the quad, huffing in frustration every few seconds. The place is packed with students at this time of day but he ignores the funny look thrown at him, too busy stewing in his bitter thoughts. 

He almost can’t believe it, it’s actually ridiculous that he still hasn’t kissed Minseok by now, not even _ once_. They’re together, it’s official now, Minseok is his boyfriend, Jongin should be able to kiss him whenever and wherever he wants, but no, oh no. The universe seems to be having so much _ fun _in dangling what Jongin craves right in front of his eyes, only to yank it away when it’s only mere centimeters away from his grasp. Positive. The universe must be having a big, fat laugh at Jongin’s expense at this very moment. 

Jongin’s sulking is interrupted when he glances to his right and catches sight of Minseok, standing under one of the big trees that pepper the large lawn. He’s chatting with a group of people whom Jongin recognizes are some of his friends, sitting on the grass or against the tree’s trunk. 

Jongin suddenly develops tunnel vision then and he starts walking. And walking. There are no thoughts in his mind, only a determination that burns in his veins, propelling him towards Minseok.

“Kim Minseok!” 

Minseok turns around with a start at the shout of his name. The confusion melts away from his face when he sees Jongin approach, though, and he smiles, looking pleasantly surprised. 

“Hey, babー”

Jongin tackles him, straight up launches himself at Minseok. They topple on the grass, Minseok letting out a loud grunt at the impact, but it gets muffled as Jongin crashes their lips together.

Minseok remains stock still for a moment, eyes blinking hard, before he seems to register what is going on and finally moves. He wraps his arms around Jongin and pulls him closer. He responds to the kiss eagerly, wasting no time to lick inside Jongin’s mouth and deepen it, seemingly just as starved for this as Jongin has been. 

Jongin moans, fisting his hands into Minseok’s hoodie as he flattens himself against Minseok’s chest. He chases after Minseok’s tongue, tangling it with his own, drawing back to suck a kiss to Minseok's lips only to invade his mouth again, over and over.

Jongin’s head almost spins for how good it feels to finally taste Minseok, to explore his mouth, hear his low groans. It’s everything he’s ever imagined, and more. There are a few wolf-whistles from Minseok’s friends, but Jongin doesn’t pay them any mind. He’ll feel embarrassed later. 

Jongin pulls away only when the need for air becomes too strong to ignore, and he takes a deep breath. 

“Fucking _ finally_!”

“Well… that was one hell of a statement,” Minseok says, looking up at him.

Neither of them makes a move to get up yet. 

Minseok looks a little dazed and Jongin can’t honestly say that that isn’t at least also a tiny bit due to their tumble.

“I think you cracked my tailbone,” Minseok adds. His mouth curves into a smile as he says so, soft and amused, and looking at his swollen lips, Jongin promptly decides that talking is very much a waste of precious time that could be spent kissing, at least for now, and he swiftly leans down to take Minseok’s mouth once again. 

Judging by Minseok’s approving groan, he thoroughly agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!!!! jongin got his kisses !!!!!!!!! and i assure you, those aren't the last ones he's gonna get !!!!!! 
> 
> thanks to my beta for checking this for me and not leaving my ass when i whine and cry aka 19238488% of the time, especially lately! 
> 
> thank you all for reading, hope you liked this <33


End file.
